Home
by Charlseysproudation
Summary: Sansa is back in the one place she never wanted to be... Jon x Sansa Alternate universe I am simply a fan, George R. R. martin owns the respectable characters in this fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Sansa was kneeling in the Red Keep again. Alone, no other Stark was beside her. No one to help. Her former husband standing on the right of the queen not knowing who she was. Sansa clothes were thathered from the long journey from the Vale to kings Landing. Her feet were sore, and she was pushed around by the queens Dothraki people who brought her back to this wretched place. Her brown hair and her hooded cloak hid her face and hid her identity from those around her. She was undoubtedly in the center of the court. Right in the spot Joffrey had her at arrow point only a mere couple of years before.

"Who is this?" The Queen asked, elegant eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"We found this one in the Vale, along with this, and a body she had pushed out of a circle that stood over the earth before we could stop her." The leader replied that had backhanded her when she tired to climb over the edge of the boat.

"The moon door, your grace." Tyrion Lannister explained. "I almost went through it myself." He said.

"Somehow I find that does not surprise me in the least." She said with a quirk to her lips. Sansa felt the hands on her shoulders as she struggled to get up. She was weak from the travel and was not well treated. Her ankle had been twisted in one of her attempts to escape from her captives. It had blown up to two sizes bigger than it was supposed to. They refused to treat her until their _Khaleesi_ told them what she was to be done with. And that was all she understood from their strange language.

"Remove the accuses hood as so the court can judge fairly." Tyrion said. One of the members who understood Westeros language ripped her hood off of her head. Her brown hair came tumbling down and she opened her eyes to glare at her majesty. Sansa didn't care, what happened to her anymore. Her family was dead or missing, and she is back in the one place she wished she never was.

"What is your name?" Her grace asked harshly. Sansa didn't speak, she just stared up at the Queen. Tyrion looked at her with a slight look, but didn't quite recognize her.

"I'm Alayne Stone. Your Grace." She replied, after the Queen asked her second time, bowing her head to keep it low. Her glare did not leave her face, only moved towards the ground.

"A Bastard, Dany." A man said walking up past Sansa.

"Aegon. You said you would be busy with Jon all day." She said with a little smile in her voice. Sansa's head lifted at the name. _Jon, no it can't be._ She thought as she looked up at the man on her Majesty's left. His matching white haired indicated to Sansa that he was also a Targaryen.

"Like I could leave my beloved Aunt to do the dirty work all by herself. What is this girl charged with?" He asked as he looked down at Sansa from Dany's side.

"She, as I am told has committed a murder. And then disposed of the body through a moondoor?" Dany asked, turning to look at Tyrion Lannister. He shook his head yes, at her question of what the door was called.

"That little thing?" Aegon asked with a look of whimsical disbelief.

"Actually I've committed two." Sansa spoke up. If telling the truth was going to get her either dead or out of kings Landing so be it. "I killed my father, and my husband. One with poison and the other with a knife you see right there." Please just kill me now. She wished all of this would end. That the pain of this wretched world would just be over with.

"You do know that murder is punished with death, child?" Daenerys asked. Sansa was tired, so tired of playing games and being used as a pon by others. She refuses to be used as a pon any longer. Telling the truth of killing two people would give her the decision of a death. She lifted her head and met the Queens eyes directly. Sansa put all of her feelings and outrage into the look. She was practically glaring at the young women on the throne.

"I've committed another crime your Grace, I have lied to you. My name is not Alayne Stone, its Sansa Stark." There was an audible gasp and loud whispers throughout the court. "I murdered my husband Harrold Hardyng heir to Jon Arryn with poison at the order by Peter Bealish who I was told to call him father. I was to be renamed as a Bastard, Alayne Stone, and then from the Vale I was to escape to Winterfell my one and only true home. But your men caught me killing Petyr with his own knife, because he had no intention of taking me back to the north. Your Grace, I have committed these crimes and should be punished. Kill me, string my dead body up for all I care, put my head on a spike like Joffrey did with my Father's head. Show it off to the people in Kings Landing. I don't care, not anymore. But I refuse to be used as a pon it your game anymore."

"Silence! Do you know who you are speaking to you conniving Bastard. Your lies will not be heard here. Because tales tell that Sansa Stark is dead." Aegon said. Looking over at Tyrion. Tyrion walked down the stairs and stood in front of his thought to be deceased lady wife,

"Sansa?" He asked. She stayed silence as she looked down at Tyrion.

"What is going on?" A male voice was heard throughout the now silent court.

"Jon?" Aegon spoke up. Sansa turned around to peer at the man who just walked into the court. His lean face was scarred but still it looked almost as the day when he left. Sansa thought her father just walked through the doors. His face was set the same way her fathers would when he was concentrating. He was followed by a flushed face fat man.

"Jon?" Sansa asked tentatively.

"That is prince Jon Targaryen of the seven kingdoms to you murdering Bastard!" Aegon boomed at his position. Sansa realized that Aegon must have some of the Targaryen madness.

"Aegon." Dany said to her nephew in a harsh voice.

"Targaryen?" She asked as to kingsguards came up to her and grabbed both of her arms.

"You disgrace your prince and you lied to her majesty, take her to the dungeons." His temper flared. The guards rough handled Sansa as she was being pushed away from Tyrion and away from the only family she has known to have left.

"Stop!" Jon yelled after the knights. "Please." He asked pleading to his Aunt.

"Wait. Aegon, your temper is getting the best of you again." Daenerys scolded. Jon went in front of Sansa and stared at her. Her tully eyes looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"You're alive." She whispered, Jon felt tears come to his eyes as well. He knew those eyes. The eyes matched her mother eyes. Eyes of the Tully. This was Sansa Stark, the last thing Jon had to the north. Jon put his hand on her cheek as she didn't flinch away from him and when the soldiers let her go, she collapsed into his arms. Holding her tightly, he held in his tears as best he could.

"This is Sansa Stark. This is my sister." He declared.

* * *

Its been a month since Sasna has been in King's Landing. In that amount of time, her ankle has been saw to and she was able to walk, rather slowly, but at least without any assistance from another. Daenerys had pardon her of all crimes and had also sent Aegon to apologized for his behavior, which was normal for him to have outburst at those who murder parents, she had come to find out. Sansa has seen her former Husband Tyrion Lannister and told that he had their marriage annulled a month after Daenerys took the throne. He also refused to give her, her old room from when she first came from Winterfell.

The only person she hasn't seen much since being discovered is the one person she wished to see the most. Jon Snow, her former brother, half brother as she used to always correct others, had not been to see her since he had carried her to her new arrangement and seen that she was going to make a full recover. She knows that he is probably still mad at her for how she treated him growing up. How he probably wishes she were dead, and that it was Arya that they had caught. Had brought back into his life, not his other cousin that looked so much like her mother. The women who resented his existence.

There was a slight tapping at her door as Sansa remained seated by the window. Her red hair was shining through the muddy brown that had washed out rather quickly, proving that she was in fact Sansa Stark. Gilly, the girl making sure she was well looked after, rose from the seat across from her. Going to answer the door after Sansa gave a short nod. She didn't turn her head as Samwell Tarly walked into the room. Jon's former brother of the Nights Watch and steward. Making his way over to where Sasna sat staring out of her window at the sea and the town of Kings Landing, she didn't even lift her head to looking at him. Sam realized that her physical recovery was going well, but mentally she was a broken shell. She didn't want to fight anymore.

"Prince Jon sends his regards, hoping you are feeling better today. He is sorry he can not see you this afternoon. His grace is stuck with court business." Samuel said looking down as the news no longer registered on her face. Gilly marches over to Sam pushing him.

"Well you tell the _Prince_, that he better get his ducks lined in a row and come to visit his sister!" Gilly fumed out. She had learned little of Sansa but had been here to calm her night terrors that she was prone to. Worried over the little miss was her duty and she seemed to have taken a liking to her as well. Being tortured by a man you loath was something she could relate to.

"Cousin." A soft hoarse voice spoke. Both sets of eyes look at the young women. She stood up slowly putting pressure on her bad ankle and walked away from the window. "I am not his sister. Though I suppose I never was." She paused as she stood by her bed post. "Go, Sam, tell him he no longer needs to feel obliged to send word to me. I am doing fine, and he does not need my worries on top of his. I no longer wish to be a burden on him." It was the most Sansa has talked since the day she was brought into in front of the court. When Sasna turned around to look at the two, they looked almost dumbfounded. She gave a slight smile for reassurance. "Sam." She said again, finding her voice.

"Yes, as you wish Milady." He gave her a slight bow before leaving her room. Turning her attention to Gilly, she gave the fragile looking girl a little bigger smile.

"Gilly, would you send word to her Majesty that I wish to speak to her about the northern territory?"

"Right away Milady." She said with a quick curiosity, and hurried to the door. But before she left she quickly turned around. "Milady, beg your pardon, but why do you wish to talk to her about the north?" Sasna walked over to the window and sat down in her chair again. Her voice full of confidence.

"I wish to go home." Was the only thing she replied back. She heard the door shut behind Gilly as she finally let herself cry. The tears she had been holding in all day, waiting for Jon to come and to hear again that he wasn't going to, had been it. As she said in court. She was no longer a pon. In if that meant losing the last family she thought she had, then so be it. She was a Stark. As her father always said, there must always be a Stark in Winterfell.

* * *

A week went by before Queen Daenerys could see Sansa, but when Sansa arrived in the gardens, she was welcomed with a warm smile.

"Sansa, my dear, please come. I have lemon cakes, I heard they were your favorite." She said. Her eyes bright and yet her smile was guarded.

"Thank you your Grace." She replied back as she usually always did. A forced smile on her face.

"I was told you wish to speak to me about the northern territory." She said, not beating around the bush. That was one thing Sansa enjoyed about this Queen she knew what she wanted and got right down to business, not games or light hearted talks that meant nothing to her.

"Yes, I wish to go back to Winterfell. I want to return home. Bury my fathers bones, along with my brother, Robb's in Winterfells crepts."

"I understand you're longing to return home. My only concern is that you may rebel and claim the North as a separate kingdom as such your brother did." She said, her gaze never wavering from the girl seated before her.

"No, your Grace, I would never do that. Really, and Truly my only wish is to return home." Sasna protested. Daenerys noticed how thin Sansa looked and how she had not touched the lemon cakes in front of her.

"As your Cousin Jon, has assured me. He seems very fond of you, he even offered to take you back up there himself. But I'm afraid if I let him go, he might never return." She gave a small lifeless laugh to that thought. Sansa looked at the Queen with a surprised look.

"Prince Jon has talked about me your Grace?" Sansa asked with pure puzzlement. Jon had not been to see her in the time she has been in Kings Landing. Only in passing really.

"Yes, he's constantly talking about the North, and how much he misses it. Wishing to take you home. How you belong there. How Winterfell is rightfully yours as the Iron Throne is rightfully mine. Hes a curious one that Jon isn't he?"

"I suppose he is." She drifted back into the conversation.

"With that in mind, I offered him this solution then. To have my mind at easy. The Tyrells have been offering me Magary to marry Jon, but somehow I just can't seem to agree with the match." She said placing her hand on top of Sansas. "I had a better match, in mind. One that would guarantee your safety from those who want your hand in marriage for title of Warden of the North and for Jon who is no longer really needed here at court, for the war is over and he is really not good with the political war that is about to begin. So I propose a marriage between you and Jon." Sansa looked at the Queen with a look of confusion.

"I know that look. Jon gave me that same look, of complete disbelief. But this is the best way, for both of you. Go live your lives up in winterfell, give me more nieces and nephews to dote on, and both of you will no longer be pons for others to play with. I remember your declaration like it was yesterday. That head strong girl that doesn't belong here anymore." she seemed like this was the easiest solution. That she had thought about this long and hard.

"Your Grace, I don't know what to say."

"Think about it, Jon is. And please Sansa, you are not a prisoner here, eat a lemon cake. There very good." She said popping one in her mouth. With a smile that was no longer guarded. But inviting.

* * *

Sansa sat looking at the flames in her fireplace as she tried to come up with a good reason not to agree to the marriage. It was hard to find fault with Daenerys' plain. It was easy, simple, and even seemed to fit both of Sansa and Jon's needs to return home. She gets the family she always wanted, she gets Winterfell back, and she can leave the stress of the Southern courts behind her. Sansa was tugging on the hem of a dress that had torn, not being able to fix it just the way she wanted, she tug too hard and made another hole.

She would have to speak with Jon on the matter, to be certain, but Sansa would agree to this marriage. It seemed the most logical, and the simplest decision she truly has had to make in years. There was a soft knock, but determined knock, that pulled her out of her thoughts. Putting the usual fabric down on her seat she stood up.

"Come in." She said expecting Gilly to say goodnight, or Sam with some news to talk to her about. But to Sansa surprise the man who walked in was lean, and had a chiseled jaw. The black curly locks were running wild around his scared face, framing it well. His scars that were visibly had faded but to Sasna they didn't do anything that didn't make him any less appealing to the eye. She must have looked stunned because Jon had walked in shutting the door behind him, and gave a slight bow.

"I am sorry. If I have caught you at the wrong time, I could come back at a more decent time." He said, turning his back, like he wanted to go.

"No!" Sasna said a little too fast and a little too loud. She coughed and cleared her throat and started again. "No. Your timing is perfect your Grace." She said bowing.

"Jon. Sansa, just call me Jon, please." He said, walking over to her.

"Please, take a seat _Jon_. I believe we have much to talk about." Both sat down in the seats next to the fire as Sansa moved her work into the basket by her chair. "Would you like something to drink?" She asked, raising a little.

"No, no I'm perfectly fine. Thank you." He answered fast. The Awkwardness that settled over them was almost unbearable to both of them. "I believe you spoke with my aunt this afternoon." He stated after a couple of moments of complete silence.

"Yes. Her Grace is very lovely." She replied. "Very welcoming to ideas." She said, placing her hands on her lap. Her fingers fiddled with the fabric of her skirt.

"So, I'm to believe that she has told you her thoughts about us, you, returning to Winterfell? To the North?" Jon stuttered when he said us. Meaning he knew exactly what Daenarys had proposed to her in the gardens.

"It took a marriage proposal for you to come visit me?" Sansa pondered. She didn't try to disguise the hurt in her eyes.

"I wasn't sure you wanted to see me." He said in return. Wring his hands together in frustration.

"I've been here a moons time Jon. Many moons have passed since I yearned to see you." She paused. His eyes finally left his hands as he stared into her eyes. The blue Tully eyes that she possessed. "I thought, you were mad at me, because I wasn't Arya. I know how much you yearn to see Arya more than I. Sometimes I wish I was she so that you would at least let me look at the man I used to call brother."

"Half brother." He corrected automatically. Grimacing at the tone he had used. Not meaning for it to sound so harsh.

"Thats right. I was always so cruel to you as a child. Too much time has passed between us for forgiveness isn't it." She stood up and walked over to her window. Away from Jon, away from memories that haunt her.

"You were a child. A girl. We were both children." He said, standing but not walking over to her.

"I'm going to agree to the marriage Jon." She said, holding the tears in. Turning around quickly she looked at him by the fire, his face half shadow half light. The look of pure astonishment written on his face. Never would he believe that Sasna would agree to marry a Bastard. Especially a Bastard she once called brother.

"I do not want to force you into something you do not want." He moved over to the window and stood before a couple of feet. Sansa didn't like the distance, she was away from her family for too long, and here was the last one she knew was still alive and well standing front of her. Moving with quick motions she placed her one hand on his cheek and the other on his shoulder as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Take me home Jon. I wish to go home." A tear went down her face, as he raised his hand to wipe away the stray.

"Home is different. The others are gone, but the chaos has left Winterfell in ruins. It will take years before it was anything close to what it once was." He confirmed the fear of that was always lurking in the back of her mind.

"Then let us rebuild it. Together. Jon, if this is because you would feel disgusted sharing a bed with me or that I would be disgusted, you are wrong. Father always wanted me to be someone who was kind, caring, and would never try to hurt me."

"Father would not want this." He said. Jon couldn't help the feelings they kept him away from her. The two nights he spent in the beginning when she first came, clutching her hand as she lay lifeless from lack of sleep and lack of care, shook him to the bone. Knowing full well, he never really viewed her as sister, but knew he somehow had to protect this woman in front of him. It wasn't love. No, but he knew with time He would love her. Just how Ned had learned to love Catelyn. The respect for the women she had become was already there.

"Father would want us in Winterfell. Where we belong." Sansa said. "I may not love you on our wedding day, but I think someday love with come to us like how it came to my mother and father." She said again wrapping the hand that was on his shoulder around the back of his neck. The tips of her pointer and middle fingers curling around the end of his hair. Jon felt himself shiver under fingers. His own arms wrapping around her waist. She felt right to him. Fitting into his body perfectly. Every angle seemed right. Yes it was very possible to fall in love with her, the thought entered into his mind as he nodded his head.

"I promise I will take you home. I will agree to the marriage as well."

"Home." She said placing her forehead on his.

"Home." He repeated. And in that moment everything seemed like it was going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

_Is Where the Heart Is _

Ghost was sitting by her feet, never too far away from her reach. Her sewing in her lap as she worked on mending one of Jon's tunics. The fire in her solar, was nice and comforting. Stone walls of Winterfell surrounded her, as she sat doing her task. Ten moons had passed since they returned home from Kings Landing. Arya came back to them, a different person, but she was safe and home. Nymeria followed right along at her side. Rickon followed two moons after she. Shaggydog scaring a couple of guards before Rickon even appeared to them. He preferred not to speak as much about his travels, similar to Arya. But he did preferring hunting with Jon or to learn new fighting techniques. Never failing to come home almost covered in mud from head to toe. And Jon, well, he was either with Maester Samwell or anywhere Sansa wasn't.

Since their wedding day, Jon has not laid a hand on her. Never came to her room asking to take his claim. The only time he would show any contact would be when it supposed to be seen. Simple contact, nothing more than a peck on her cheek, in the presence of other Lords and Ladies, that had come to see Winterfell rebuilt, to prove that everything was going strong in the North once more. Sansa heard the whispers when she would come into a room. Rickon was considered the heir of Winterfell, but it was the realm that truly needed an heir. Daenerys fears of her being unable to bear a child have seem almost proven as she enters into her later years. Aegon and her marriage has not been fruitful in their need for a child. In the end, the Targaryen line must have an heir, and Jon's children will be put on the throne if the worst is truly to fear. If only Jon had children to speak of.

A knock on the her solar door drowned out her thoughts of children and Jon, as she called for who ever disturbed her to come in. Gilly, the woman in charge of her in Kings Landing, walked in. She had a small smile on her face, with a sadden look in her eyes. Sansa knew right away that she had overheard another rumor forming around Sansa and Jon's marriage.

"What is it Gilly?" She said putting her sewing down. A look of hurt coming over her face.

"I wasn't suppose to over hear this. But a letter came from her Grace." Gilly went over and took a seat on the chair next to Sansa. Reaching over, Sansa enclasped her hand over the poor girls.

"Go on Gilly."

"Well, the letter was talking about the rumors. It seems some how they have also spread down to her Grace's ear. That Jon does not find you, _fitting_, enough to bare his children. And I don't know if she truly means this, but Sam and Jon started fighting when, in the letter, it mentioned him getting a second wife." She stuttered out. Looking down at her lap. "I don't think her Grace really meant it. I do believe that part was a second letter from Jon's brother Aegon." Sansa stood up from her chair and walked over to her window. Ghost followed her, seemingly knowing she felt ill. "Also, apparently one of the handmaidens sisters, in Kings landing, wrote to ask her, if its true what Aegon announced publicly in court. How he believes Jon should take a second wife, for the good of the realm." Quickly adding everything she truly knew.

"Is it true Gilly? Does Jon find me ill fitting?" She said just barely above a whisper. Sansa's eyes looked over the training yard. Watching Arya teach Rickon how to swing a sword properly. Jon was watching them, giving helpful hints when necessary. Deep grey eyes focused on the task at hand.

"I do not know milady. My sam doesn't speak to me about those matters." She said standing. Sansa held back tears as the thought came to her.

"Do you know, if Jon has." She paused, taking a deep breath. "If Jon has found someone else that he finds-" She couldn't finish the sentence. Her mind racing of the pretty faces of the young maidens that were less damaged than she, filtered into her thoughts.

"Jon would never do such a thing. Hes to honorable." Gilly tried to comfort the girl. The attachment she grew with in Kings landing, only strengthened over their journey to Winterfell.

"On our wedding night, he couldn't even look at me." She said, a teardrop falling from her eyes. Sansa just peered at her husband from the window. Not seemingly knowing that anything was wrong. Ghost whimpered as he nudged his head against her hip. Looking down, at the pure White direwolf, she gave him a quick kiss.

"Ghost to Jon." She said. Ghost seemed to have understand her, because he started to pad his way over to door. Disappearing in the shadows of the corridors. Turning to Gilly, she gave a soft smile. "Gilly, will you please tell the cooks, to not make me supper. I'm simply not hungry. You don't need to come tonight either. I can put myself to bed just find." She said with a sad smile. Gilly recognized that smile from Kings Landing.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Gilly whispered as she walked to the door. Head bowed, in a look of shameful.

"I was the one who asked you Gilly, there is nothing for you to be ashamed about." Sansa answered with a slight comforting tone in her voice. When she knew Gilly was down the hall, and out of earshot, she ran over to the door, locking herself in, and others out. Suddenly feeling very tired, she walked over to her windows to let the drapes down, when she wanted to just look at Jon one last time for the day. Sansa watched as Ghost padded over to Jon. Jon looked at his direwolf with a questionable furrow of his brows. Raising his head, his eyes connected with Sansas blue Tully eyes. She couldn't help but quickly close the curtains at the sudden look of worry on Jon's face, as she let out a sob. The shame of failure washed over her. Growing up she had treated him badly, and seemly cold. And now, she was failing him as a wife. What was worse than her just knowing, even Queen Daenerys knows it as well. All because Sansa wanted to go home. And now, she is failing Jon. Keeping him from others, who he would deem fit to bare his children, all because of her selfish needs and selfish feelings.

Rickon was getting his ass handed to him by Arya as she blocked every thrust, and lunge Jon had taught Rickon. Arya seemed to always best Jon as well, if he was being truthful. Her actions in Braavos were never questioned, but it seems that she learned more deadly weaponry than Jon had been taught fighting the Others at the wall.

Jon felt Ghosts' presences before he could see him. Silent as he was since the first day he found him, Jon watched as Ghost trotted his way over to his side. Looking over at him, Jon knew something was amiss. When he was in the training yard, he told Ghost to stay with Sansa, so that she knew she was always safe here. Peering up at Sansas window, her chamber that over looks the training yard, he catches a glimpse of her eyes peering down at him with such sadness. This puzzled Jon. The only thing she ever wanted when they spent time in Kings Landing was to go home. To go back to Winterfell. But now, as soon as she saw him make eye contact, her cheeks grew almost as red as her hair, and he thought he saw her crying, right before she roughly pulled the drapes closed.

"Jon? You gonna stand there all day?" Arya's voice rang, as she kicked Rickon in his stomach, shoving him to the ground. "You have to be ready for anything." She said sternly to him. Rickon nodded as he got back up on his feet.

"Thats enough for today. We keep this up, Sansa will have a fit if we are late for supper, again." He said, trying to keep his worry out of their minds. Both just came to back Winterfell, and they do not need more heavy thoughts on their consciousness. Everyone lost too much already.

Jon made his way into Winterfall's' keep, quickly leaving the other two behind. The stone walls, echoed with his footsteps as he made his way to Lady Sansa's Chambers. Ultimately he knows he has been trying to avoid her. Dreading the awkward shameful feeling he gets every time he looks upon her. How on their wedding night, he took his claim. But not the way he still thinks about her. Many moons have passed since their wedding night, but the only thing he can think about when it comes to his dutiful wife, is how he really just wants to take her, and show her what it means to be truly loved. to know the kindness of a mans touch, than the lustful, unkind, acts she was shown since leaving the safe haven that was Winterfell. But he can't stop picturing her, every time he tries to get the courage to tell her what he wants, the way she froze. Her nails digging into his shoulders, the way her eyes never met his. The shame that filled him after, when she turned her back to him when it finished. Her shift and his tunic still hung on their bodies.

As he rounded the corner to head towards her chambers, he saw Gilly and Sam talking in hush tones and voices. He didn't think much of it, until Sam spoke.

"You told Lady Sansa what?" He whispered-yelled. Jon quickly hid behind the stone wall. Knowing that both would not tell him if he asked directly. Not the full details he would want.

"She wanted to hear the rumors Sam. Milady is lonely and sad. Her Grace has been sending ravens, and Lady Sansa wanted to know what they were about." Gilly whispered-yelled. These two were not good at keeping quiet, Jon thought as he pressed his body closer to the wall. What Rumors were they talking about. He hasn't heard anything. Just his Aunt Dany, asking for nieces and nephews as she always did.

"She wants to know Sam. You know Milord Jon better than anyone here. Are the rumors true? Has he found someone else?" Her voice was taking on a desperate tone. Gilly had felt very protective over Sansa as she took care of her, when she was sick. Jon furrowed his eyebrows at that. _Someone else_…

"Jon would never do that!" Sam defended his honor. Mentally thanking Sam. True, Jon broke vows, but he has never thought about breaking one he made to Sansa.

"Well than, why has he not been with her since the wedding huh? The handmaidens and every bloody hell serving girl in this god forsaken castle are saying that Milord Jon does not think his wife, Milady Sansa, is fitting enough to bare the future King of the seven kingdoms." Gilly hissed out. "They all are taking bets on which lady from where ever, will be his second wife, as his brother Prince Aegon had put it so mildly in the high court. In front of the lords and ladies of the realm."

"How do you know all this?" Sam asked.

"May have heard a certain boy talking. You like to read out loud in the library Sam." She said poking him in the chest. Jon stepped out, seemingly heard enough. The thought of hurting Sansa in that way, made his blood boil.

"I will **never** take a second wife." Jon seethed out. Sam and GIlly spun around to look at him. His eyes set in stone. The same look Sam recognized from the wall, when Jon was Lord Commander, before the Knights Watch was disbanded.

"Milord!" Gilly said bowing a little. Ghost suddenly appeared beside him. Looking almost as menacing.

"Where is she?" He asked sternly.

"Shes in her room Milord. Asked me to tell the cook she wasn't hungry." Gilly responded in a small voice. Jon took up the stairs and quickly made his way over to Sansa's chamber door. Pounding his fists on the door.

"My lady." He said loudly. A rustling of movements where heard through the thick wood. Her soft footsteps hurrying over to the door. The noise of the latch, was moved and she stood there with a shawl over her night shift.

"My lord. I'm sorry I wasn't expecting you, please come in, excuse my appearance." She said, blushing as she pulled the shawl around her tighter. Once Sansa shut her door, Jon clutched her face in between his hands, planting a deep kiss on her soft lips. Taken aback by the sudden affection, Sansa stood still for a couple of seconds, and when he was about to pull away, she chased after his lips trying to keep them on hers. His emotions leading up until this point over taking him. Every since his marriage night with Sansa, she was the one he pictured in his dreams. The tender way she kissed him, the way he enjoyed the feel of her squirm underneath his touch. Shame had filled him the next day from taking his claim. She had frozen, when he went to remove her shift, leaving him unable to do so. Her body was rigid, and the way she tried to keep tears in, as he was moving inside her, made him determined to never return to her chambers as long as she wished it so. So not once since returning from Kings Landing, as he called upon her to take his claim. Damn duty, if it meant forcing his wife into bearing a child she wished did not exist. Hes known the feeling of a woman who wishes a child was never even born. Never wanting his own to go through that.

But then, here she was, pressing her lips back onto his. Gripping his black jerkin between her fingers tightly, as he clutched his hands in her long red hair. The silky feeling of it, almost made him groan, and just from the touch. Jon pulled away, and stared at her eyes. Red was rimmed around her blue tully orbs. Indicated his suspicions about her crying before being true.

"Why did you do that?" Sansa asked, not loosening her hold on his jerkin in the slightest.

"Why were you crying, my Lady?" Jon pondered back to her, trying to avoid the reason why. His stomach tightened, at his reasons why. Sansas eyes darted down looking off into the distance. Removing her hold on him, Jon felt obligated to do the same, but neither moved from the closeness of their stances.

"It was a ridiculous reason. I shouldn't have cried over it." She said, finally breaking free from the gravitational hold they had towards each other. Sansa walked over to her bed, and sat on the edge of it.

"Nothing is ridiculous if it has upset you, My lady." Jon said, still using terms.

"The queen sent me a letter, a couple of moons past. Wondering when I would be expecting my first child." Sansa said, through tears. "A handmaiden had read the letter. And Two nights ago, I overheard the servants in the kitchen, talking." She stopped, looked away, turning to stare at the fire. "I heard them speaking of yourself my lord." Sansa finished with a silent sigh. "They were reading a letter out loud, that a high court handmaiden had sent her sister, who is one of Arya's handmaidens. It was speaking about how Prince Aegon, had told the court how you, my Lord, should take a second wife, like your father-" Before Sansa could finish the rest of her sentence, Jon had taken two long steps and had grabbed her face, bring his lips crashing to hers, in a passionate kiss. It was a short. But it made its point.

"I will **Never** take a second wife Sansa." He said using her name. The way her name rolled off of his tongue made her quiver at the sensation.

"But-"

"I do **not** find you **ill **fitting to bear my children." Her eyes widened at his statement. "You are the only one, since our wedding. And you will be my only one, until I die. I promise you this. We may not have started this for love, but you've shown me a woman, I can't help but fall in love with. I love you Sansa." He spoke simply. Hoping that she would understand the truth in his words.

"I've been a horrible wife."

"How so?" He asked with a slight smile. "The way you fuss over Rickon? How all of my clothes are always mended? That this great house runs smoothly? I do not see any faults that you present to me Sansa." He said, placing a hand on her cheek. He was a head taller than her. His eyes shined with mirth at his slight teasing.

"Jon." She said, looking at her hands. A small smile gracing her lips. "I'm damaged." She said, lifting her hand to place it gently on her shoulder. The scars on her back seemed to be searing through.

"Aren't we all? To me, you're not damaged. You're everything I could have ever wanted. Winterfell, the north, the gods woods. Truly these are just places. But you to me. You are my home Sansa. Sansa, you have my heart, for as long as it beats. My lady, you are my home." He spoke, placing a kiss on her lips. As they pulled away, Sansa moved a lock of his curls out of his face.

"And you are my home Jon. My heart is with you." Her words rang true as the simple lock of their kiss sealing their words till the end of time.


End file.
